


Coffee is Better With You

by za112



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/za112/pseuds/za112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a barista who hates his job, but continues to do it to support his five year old daughter and see the regulars that make his day better. Frank is in a band with no responsibilities, looking to settle down. This summary sucks but I'm trying to motivate myself to keep writing this thing, so like read and I'll give you chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bats and Pumpkins and other Halloween shit, not on Halloween

Gerard fucking hated the coffee shop he worked in. He hated most of the customers and he hated always pretending to be happy. The only reason he kept at it was to support his five year old daughter, who loved her dance classes and piano lessons. Gerard had a few regulars who came in and they made his days better, but Gerard wanted something different.

Frank on the other hand, loved his job. He got to play shows with some of his best friends, and he got to go to shows almost nightly. The thing Frank didn’t like was the string of boyfriends he seemed to have. They wanted him for the band and then when they were done, they tossed him aside. His band mates loved that they could have anyone they wanted, but Frank wanted something more serious.

Frank wasn’t usually awake before noon, but today was the exception. Something today made him wake up at 8:30 in the morning. Now that he had been awake for nearly an hour, he was hungry and he wasn’t awake enough to even work the coffee pot, so Frank got dressed and grabbed his keys. He would just go to the coffee shop that was right next to his building. He knew they served nice and fattening pastries and kick ass coffee. Plus the male baristas were always really cute and Frank had a crush on one or two. 

Frank walked into the coffee shop. He was sure his face looked mean; especially with the bruises from the pits he was constantly in. Frank didn’t care he wanted coffee that he didn’t have to make and he wanted some sugary pastry. Frank stood in line, counting the little bit of money he had in his wallet. He had just enough for a cup of coffee and one of the chocolate chip muffins that sat in the little glass case. He knew that would satisfy him long enough to walk around the record store down the street. 

Gerard couldn’t wipe the smile from his face when Frank came in. He knew Frank’s regular order by heart and he began to type the coffee order into the register when Frank stepped up. “Hey Frank, how are you today? Don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here this early!” Gerard tried to sound happy with his job, but he was pretty sure he failed by the look on Frank’s face.

“I don’t usually get up before noon, but God decided to fuck up my world today. I swear I’m not usually this mean looking. I’m just really fucking tired. My band played a show last night and stayed for the main act and I didn’t get home until close to 3:45 this morning.” Frank said, with a slight growl to his voice.

“I was up all night with my five year old; poor thing is so sick.” Gerard sighed to himself. Frank could tell he was worried and it made him all the more attractive. “So do you want anything else with the cup of coffee?” Gerard tried to put the chipper business front back on, but he couldn’t.

“I didn’t know you had a kid. Boy or girl? And what’s his or her name?” Frank asked, his face falling a little bit at the prospect of Gerard not being bangable. “Oh and huh, yeah I’d like a chocolate chip muffin for here, if it’s not too much trouble.” Frank slid Gerard the exact change, before he could even give Frank the total.

“Her name is Bandit. Most people don’t assume I have a child. I was married, but my wife was convinced I was gay and it turned out she was right. We’re still good friends, but we couldn’t stay married. It makes parenting B easier though. She’s a writer so when Bandit doesn’t have school she can hang out there instead of wasting money on childcare.” Gerard started to smile again as he talked about his little girl. Gerard put Frank’s muffin on a plate and slid it to him. Frank took it to a table and waited for Gerard to call his name. As Gerard waited for the coffee to finish brewing, he wrote Frank’s name on the cup and drew him a little bat.

Frank smiled at the cup and doodled on a napkin as he ate his muffin. When he finished he realized that it was a pretty cool looking pumpkin. Gerard always drew Frank pictures, but Frank never got the chance to return the favor. He smiled at Gerard as Gerard rushed around busing tables and got ready to leave.

After Frank left, only leaving a napkin on the table, Gerard made his way over to throw it out and wipe down the table. Sitting on the table, was Frank’s drawing of the pumpkin with a note attached. “Maybe we can draw for each other outside of a coffee shop, call me xo Frank 609-645-0532” Gerard smiled to himself as he folded the note and stuck it in his pocket. He knew he would call Frank, when was just a matter of time.

Frank left the coffee shop with a smile on his face. He felt cheery as he walked the few minutes to the record store down the street. He didn’t know if Gerard would actually call him, but at that moment he didn’t care because at least he had a chance.


	2. The Preface of a Not Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has a show, but how does he ask Gerard and make it sound like a date? The answer is: He doesn't. This might actually have nothing to do with the chapter. I suck at this.

It had been a week since Frank gave Gerard his number. Gerard hadn't called and Frank was starting to feel stupid. What if Gerard was seeing someone? Or what if he hadn't gotten Frank's note? Or what if Frank had completely freaked Gerard out? And now Frank couldn't even go into his favorite coffee shop anymore because he ruined it. 

Gerard wanted to call Frank, but Bandit was still sick and Gerard was working a lot and he really just didn't have the energy to try to be appealing to Frank and he really didn't want to mess anything up. 

So it had been a week. Frank had a show every night in those seven days and he wanted coffee. Not the shitty coffee he made, but the good coffee from his favorite coffee shop. And more than that, he wanted to see Gerard. He missed the dorky drawings on his coffee cups and he missed the messy crop of black hair. So Frank finally got up the courage to go to the coffee shop. It was a Friday, and Frank actually had to go to the studio before their show. So Frank got up early. He showered and shaved his face and dressed in his tightest pair of skinny jeans and a loose black t-shirt. Frank knew he looked hot, I mean he always thought he looked hot but today was his best.

Gerard’s face broke out in a grin when he saw Frank walking to the door of the shop. He started to put in the order as Frank entered the shop. Gerard smiled at him, "Hey, I really meant to call you, but I've been working a lot and B is still really sick. We can set something up soon, I promise. In order to repay you, you may have your usual coffee free of charge." Gerard smiled at Frank dazzlingly. 

"No it's alright. I've been busy too. I wanted to stay and talk to you but I've got to get to the studio. We're recording all day and then we've got a show tonight. I'm really excited. There are gonna be a few labels there." Frank bounced on his toes as he watched Gerard doodle on his cup. 

"That is so cool. Bandit is with Lindsay tonight, but I have to work until 8:30." Gerard pouted, pouring the steaming coffee into the cup. 

"Oh hey, you could stop by the show if you wanted. It'll be crazy. But I mean if that's not your scene that's cool too." Frank was nervous and he didn't really know why. It wasn't like he was asking Gerard on a date or anything like that because inviting a guy to your band's show definitely isn't a date. 

"Oh cool, where's it at?" Gerard asked, he was genuinely curious and he really wanted to see Frank in action. Gerard handed Frank his cup and continued to pay attention to him as he served the next person in line. 

"Prospects, you know two blocks over? It’s really busy Friday nights, so this is really exciting for Pencey.” Frank beamed, taking a sip of the coffee.

“I used to love going to shows there. You know, before I got married and had a kid. Maybe I’ll stop by when I get off.” Gerard smiled, the coffee shop was usually pretty dead in the afternoon, so he didn’t really have much else to do but talk to Frank. “What time’s the show?” He asked, leaning on the counter.

“Starts at 9, so if you want I can put your name on the list. Come a little early and we can hang out a little bit before.” Frank blushed, he didn’t want to come on too strong but he really liked Gerard and he wanted to spend time with him when Gerard wasn’t being forced to be pleasant. 

“I’ll go home and change when I get off, and then I’ll head over. I mean I don’t have to go far. My apartment is literally right upstairs." Gerard giggled a little bit. 

"No shit, my building is next door. Listen I gotta go to the studio. I'll see you later? You can always text me if you need to." Frank leaned against the counter as well. 

"Have fun. Thank you for the invite. I can't wait." Gerard's smile was bright and Frank found that he wanted to kiss Gerard's lip. They were small but plump and so very naturally pink. 

Frank bit his lip and smiled back at Gerard. "It's my pleasure." Frank took his cup and headed for the door, waving at Gerard as he left. 

Studio time didn't go well for Frank. He couldn't seem to focus. The only thing on his mind was Gerard and Gerard's lips and seeing Gerard at the show. Shaun kept pestering Frank to pay attention to what he was doing but it didn't matter because Frank couldn't keep his mind off of Gerard. 

"Okay Frankie, we're gonna take a break. Pull your head out of your ass and come back ready to work. Frank, we gotta get these demos done before the show." Shaun lectured, pushing Frank's shoulder gently. 

"I'm gonna get coffee and have a cigarette. I swear I'll be better when I come back." Frank left the studio. He didn't really want coffee, but he wanted to see Gerard. So Frank lit a cigarette and walked the few blocks to the coffee shop. He was just finishing his third when he reached the coffee shop doors.

Inside it was even more dead than when he had been in before, if it were even possible. Gerard stood leaning against the counter, reading a comic book when Frank opened the door. Gerard smiled when he saw Frank. He set his comic book aside and headed to the register. 

"Hey Frank! I didn't expect to see you until tonight. What can I do for you?" Gerard's face was full of excitement, he wanted to see Frank just as badly as Frank wanted to see him. 

"I'm having trouble focusing, so I figured I would come get a cup of coffee and hang out for a few. You know, if you aren't too busy for all of the other customers in here." Frank said sarcastically, leaning against the counter in front of Gerard, mirroring Gerard's smile. 

"I don't know I might be. I'll have to put on a fresh pot of coffee. Can you wait a few minutes?" Gerard asked, starting the pot anyway. It was almost like they both knew Frank would wait an hour if he had to just to spend it talking to Gerard. Gerard picked up Frank’s cup and started doodling.

“No trouble at all. Normally, I love being in the studio, but today it just seems so mundane. I can’t keep focused.” Frank complained, sitting at one of the bar stools close to Gerard. Frank sighed softly, reaching out to organize the sugar packets in the basket.

“Maybe you’re just pumped for the show,” Gerard offered, looking up from his drawing. “We can’t tell Bandit anything exciting before school because she can’t focus the entire day. Maybe you are secretly a five year old.” Gerard giggled; it was light and high pitched and happy and Frank wanted to hear it more.

“Obviously, I mean I know five year olds that are taller than me. I was a really hyper kid; I mean I guess I’m a really hyper adult, but that isn’t a problem for me. I let all my energy out on stage.” Frank sighed again as Gerard walked away from him and toward the coffee pot. He knew that meant he would soon have to go and not see Gerard again for hours.

“Just relax, let it come naturally in the studio and let out all your pent up emotions at the show tonight. Go on, the faster you finish the faster I can see you on stage.” Gerard smiled, setting the lid on the paper cup gently before sliding it across the counter to Frank. 

Frank took the cup and sighed, heading toward the door. He tossed a “Thank you, see ya later,” at Gerard as he left. Frank lit another cigarette as he walked. His phone let off an annoyingly loud *DING*. He removed it from his jean pocket, which he wasn’t really sure how he got it there or how he would get it back, to read the message.

[Text] I can’t wait to see you play, relax. XxGerard

Frank smiled as he walked back, and honestly he didn’t have much of an issue focusing in the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you guys who reviewed and left Kudos. It means a lot to me! I'm writing this as I go so as of this moment there's no clear plan. You can leave suggestions if you wanna, I don't mind!


	3. Pits Aren't as Bad as I Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a punk show and kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, you mean so much to me. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my Meep Moop. You're a precious babe and I love you.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy the kill joy attitude, turns out it sucks.

Frank hadn't ever been nervous for a show in his life. Not even when he was six years old with his first guitar, playing in front of his kindergarten class. Frank didn't have stage fright and he hadn't been drinking, so why was he in the back puking his guts out before the show? Because he knew Gerard was going to be there. Gerard was going to be there, and he was going to see Frank on stage and for some reason that made Frank really really nervous. 

Gerard wasn't nervous. Gerard hadn't been out in ages, and the fact that he was going to see Frank made it even better. Gerard was excited for this. He took his time getting ready and showering and he even washed his hair. 

Frank stood outside of Prospects, leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette when Gerard walked up. He couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face or the fucking roller coaster making it's way through Frank's stomach. He held the cigarette lightly between his fingers and reached out to hug Gerard. He didn't know if that was okay, but at that moment he didn't really care either. 

"Hi Frank!" Gerard grinned, squeezing Frank hard. "Oh man I'm so excited to be here, you have no idea!" Gerard let out a high pitched giggle as Frank let him go. He removed his own package of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up. 

"I'm really happy you're here." Frank took another drag from the cigarette and tossed it to the ground, watching the wind blow it down the street. “I don’t usually get nervous to perform, but there’s a knot in my stomach that won’t go away.” Frank’s voice carried a hint of the nerves he was feeling, but Gerard didn’t catch it and if he did, he didn’t say anything and for that Frank was thankful.

“Maybe it’s because of all the labels that’ll be here. Just relax. I’m sure you’ll do wonderfully.” Gerard took a drag from his cigarette and moved closer to the building to get out of the wind.

Shaun stuck his head out the front door, looking around for Frank. When his eyes finally fell on the short man, he lifted his eyebrow in a “who’s the hot guy and do you plan on banging him” way. “Frank, we got equipment check and the show starts in fifteen. Get your short ass in here. And do some shots before you get on stage; I don’t want you puking while you’re singing.” Shaun’s voice was teasing, with a slight hint of seriousness.  
“Eat a dick. I’ll come inside in a minute.” Frank said, flipping his friend the bird. When Shaun didn’t go back inside, Frank groaned loudly. “Alright, Mom! Gerard, when you’re ready tell this dude here,” Frank said, gesturing to the bouncer standing outside the door, “that you are with me and he will get you in. I’ll meet you at the bar after the show?” The last part was a question. He wanted to see Gerard, but he knew it would be late and he didn’t want to keep him. 

“Definitely. Go, good luck, you’ll do great.” Gerard bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly as he took another drag of his cigarette. Most people said such things to be polite or to ease the fears of a friend, but Gerard meant it. He knew Frank would amount to wonderful things.

“Thanks, Gerard. The vote of confidence means a lot. Tim, you take care of my friend.” Frank hugged Gerard again (it was for good luck alright, he needed to.) before heading inside behind Shaun. 

Frank actually did what Shaun said. Shaun had been kidding, but Frank knew it would settle his nerves. So, as Frank checked his guitar and taped guitar picks to his mic stand, he did shots of Jager. By the time the show was actually ready to start he had actually relaxed substantially. The relaxation disappeared from his body the moment he laid his eyes on Gerard. 

Gerard was actually in the pit, only a few people away from the front of the stage, and that made Frank really nervous. Gerard was staring at him, and Gerard was in the pit; what if he got hurt? The show started. Frank felt rusty at first, but as always the tension left his body and Frank relaxed. He thrashed about the stage wildly screaming lyrics into the microphone. By the end of the second song, Frank’s t-shirt was soaked through and his skin was slick with sweat.

Gerard surprised himself by being in the pit. That wasn’t his normal scene, but he wanted to be near Frank. And the longer he stayed in the pit the more thankful he was. The energy was wild and Gerard was mesmerized by Frank. Gerard knew it wasn’t possible, but he wanted to spend every moment for the rest of his life watching Frank perform. 

The show ended and Frank spent fifteen minutes backstage with his bandmates, chugging water in an attempt to rehydrate and cool down. Frank made his way back to the bar with a towel draped over his shoulders, in search of Gerard. 

It wasn’t hard for Frank to find him. When he did, Gerard grabbed Frank and pulled him into a crushing hug. “Oh Frank, that was awesome. Thank you so much for inviting me. I’ve had a really good time tonight.” Gerard was almost as sweaty as Frank was and his adrenaline was most definitely as high as Frank’s. “I told you that you would be amazing.” Gerard said with a grin. 

“Thank you, I couldn’t have done it without you. Do you want a drink, I’m getting one. Or you know we can leave if you want, that’s fine too.” Frank’s grin matched Gerard’s. “Either way, I want to walk you home. It gets kinda rough some Friday’s.” Frank explained, taking the towel and using it to mop the sweat off his face.

“No we can have a drink and then you can walk me home after.” Gerard pulled Frank toward the bar, gently locking his fingers in Frank’s.

One drink turned to two and it just kept going. Eventually, common sense took over and the men knew it was time to go home. They were sober enough to walk the few blocks alone, so they did. Frank and Gerard stood outside of the coffee shop and Gerard’s apartment. 

“You know, I wouldn’t trade this night for anything. I really had fun Frank. I hope you did too.” Gerard smiled, squeezing Frank’s hand.

“I’m glad you came, even though I puked my guts out beforehand. Get some sleep, enjoy your kid. I’ll see you soon, I promise.” Frank wanted to kiss Gerard, but he didn’t think then was the time. They had both been drinking and hadn’t even really been on a real date.

Gerard saved Frank the awkward moment of rejection and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Frank’s. Frank felt like he was on fire. All of his skin burned, especially his face. Frank didn’t understand why Frank had no problem with it. 

Frank left Gerard’s a smile on his lips. He had wanted to kiss Gerard for so long and now Gerard had kissed him.


	4. Who Doesn't Like a Kid Who Can Read Music Before They Can Read Books?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet little Bandit in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad everyone is enjoying this so far! This chapter a day thing is really motivating me to keep at it. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they really do encourage me a lot. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this cuteness XO Zona

It had been a month since Gerard and Frank's first kiss. They saw each other as much as they could, which was every night Gerard didn't have Bandit, regardless of if Frank had a show or not. Nothing had progressed from that first night, they had watched movies together and even made out some, but the relationship hadn't moved further and they were both okay with it. 

Frank and Gerard had been cuddled up on Frank's couch, watching some horror movie together and talking about their lives when Gerard asked. That had been two nights ago and now Frank was getting ready to meet Gerard's daughter. Frank loved kids, he really did, but this was Gerard's kid and that made him nervous. Everything that had to do with Gerard made him nervous. 

It wasn't a very long walk to Gerard's, it was shorter than five minutes, but Frank felt himself reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes. He silently thanked himself for not remembering to grab them.

Frank knocked on the door and a moment later a disheveled Gerard answered. Gerard's hair stood up every which direction, but his face held a smile. 

"Hi Frankie!" Gerard pecked Frank on the cheek and pulled him into the apartment. You could tell by the look of the small living room that the little girl that lived there absolutely ruled the household. "B get your little butt in here and meet my friend!" Gerard yelled back toward the back of the apartment. 

Frank heard the patter of tiny feet running into the room. Suddenly, there was a little girl standing in front of Frank and Frank was crouching down to her height. "Well hello there Bandit. My name is Frank. Your daddy has told me a lot about you." 

Bandit was dressed in a tiny Misfits t-shirt and a bright blue tutu. She placed a hand on her hip and stuck the other out for Frank to shake. Frank shook the tiny hand and smiled. "You're daddy's special friend. Daddy said you would play with me if I asked nicely, so will you play with me?" Bandit asked, her voice was high pitched and tiny and she was clearly very smart for her age. 

"Yeah I'll play with you kiddo. What do you wanna do?" Frank asked, looking up at Gerard with a smile. 

"I wanna play with my piano. You have to hold the music book." Bandit took Frank's hand and pulled him toward the living room, where sat a small electric piano and a song book. Bandit picked up the song book at flipped through it. "What does those words say?" Bandit asked Frank, shoving the song book in his face. 

"B, say please when you want something. And it's "what do these words say. You know how to talk." Gerard scolded gently, taking a few steps into the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

"Uh that song is 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'." Frank said with a small smile at the little girl's grammar mistake. 

Bandit decided on that one and Frank turned the book so she could read it. She played well for a five year old. Frank was pleasantly surprised by her talent. When she finished her song, she stood up and grabbed Where the Wild Things Are. She climbed into Frank's lap and handed him the book. "Read this to me please?" She asked with an adorable smile. 

So Frank read while Gerard cooked. He even did different voices for all the monsters before Bandit even asked him to. Frank was into it and the more he interacted with the child the more he fell in love with her and Gerard both. 

"Alright Bandit, go wash your hands for dinner. And put on some pajama pants so you don't get Sketti sauce on your tutu." Gerard said from the kitchen. He smiled at Frank and Bandit, sharing a thought process similar to Frank's. The little girl stood and scurried off to her bedroom and Frank walked into the kitchen. Gerard scooped spoonfuls of spaghetti onto plates and carried him over to the table. "You're really good with you. She likes you." Gerard said simply, nudging Frank with his shoulder. 

Fran blushed and smiled, looking down at his feet. "I love kids. Besides, it's hard not to like a little kid that reads music before she reads books. She's great Gerard. Thank you for letting me meet her." Frank smiled and leaned forward, kissing Gerard's cheek delicately. 

Bandit emerged from the bathroom, now sporting batman pajama pants. She lifted up her arms and Gerard scooped her up to put her in her chair. Dinner was quiet for the most part, Frank enjoyed watching Gerard and Bandit interact with each other. After they ate, they danced around the living room and Gerard sang songs to Bandit. Soon, it was time for Bandit to go to bed and for Frank to leave. 

"You come play soon?" Bandit asked with a yawn from Gerard's arms. She laid her head on Gerard's chest and both Frank and Gerard smiled. 

"Of course I will. But you gotta be good for that to happen kid." Frank smiled and Bandit leaned out to hug him.

"I be good. Bye bye Frankie!" She said with another yawn. 

Frank stepped out into the hallway, waving at the man and his child. He walked home smiling the whole way. It seemed like since Gerard came into his life, he couldn't stop smiling.


	5. How Do You Ask A Man And His Daughter On A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank spends time with his Mom and asks Gerard and Bandit on a date. There are cute kids and puppies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I'm gonna start updating on a semi-regular basis, probably twice a week. I burnt myself out with the everyday thing. This is nice and long for you so I hope you enjoy!

The weather was getting warmer. Frank and Gerard had been going on dates for almost three months. Frank really wanted to ask Gerard to be his boyfriend, to make it official, but he didn’t know how. He had formulated a sort of plan in his head but he had to figure out how to put it into action.

Frank had been getting up early ever since that first day in the coffee shop. So he took that day like any other day, except he sat at his kitchen table sketching a large jack-o-lantern and a small jack-o-lantern. He shaded the picture nicely and then he headed toward the coffee shop and Gerard’s apartment. Frank headed around the side of the shop and into the alley. He knocked on Gerard’s door and waited patiently.

“Hey! I wasn’t expecting to see you until I was at work. What are you doing out and about so early?” Gerard smiled, and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck. He kissed Frank's temple and pulled him into the apartment.

"Well, I just wanted to invite you and B out on a date. I figure, I plan on having a future with you, I have to date you to do that. So there are times Bandit needs to be with us." Frank smiled as Gerard's face lit up. "I just wanted to clear it with you before I asked B tonight. I want to take you guys on a picnic in the park and then to the arcade and then to help me pick out a puppy."

"Oh babe, that's so cute. I'm sure Bandit will love it. You can ask her at dinner. Because that evil little five year old rules my life, she decided we are making homemade pizza.” Gerard sighed, but a smile graced his small lips.

"Okay then I'll be here at five?" Frank asked leaning forward to hug Gerard.

"That sounds wonderful. Walk me to work?" Gerard asked, pecking Frank on the lips lightly.

"Of course I will." Frank looped his fingers in Gerard's and pulled him out of the house. Gerard locked the door and they headed to the front of the shop.

Once inside, Gerard went into the back and Frank waited for Gerard to go behind the counter. "Can I have my usual pretty please?" Frank asked leaning forward with a smile.

Gerard typed it into the cash register and took Frank's money. He checked the machine and put another pot on. He doodled a jack-o-lantern saying 'I can't wait to see you!' On Frank's cup. After the pot was done, Gerard filled the cup and handed it to Frank. "Have a good day in the studio. I'll see you tonight." Gerard smiled and began taking the next persons order.

Frank waved and headed out the door. Frank didn't need to go to the studio. Frank needed to prepare to ask a sweet little girl to go on a date with him and her father and attend a meeting. First, Frank went home. He changed into a suit and headed to a pricey Italian restaurant for his meeting. After an hour and a meal Frank couldn’t afford if someone else wasn’t paying for it, Frank headed back to his apartment. He changed back into his everyday clothes and then headed back out. 

He stopped at a candy store and purchased a small box of chocolates that he knew Bandit would go crazy for. He then headed a few shops over to his favorite flower shop. The bell on the door rang when he entered, and Frank sniffed the air. “Ma, you here?” He called walking around the counter.

“Oh! Hi Frankie, I didn’t know you we’re coming by! How’s my little boy?” Linda Iero said, rushing over to wrap Frank in her arms. “Oh I’ve missed you.” 

“I’m good Ma. I missed you too. So, remember that guy I told you I was seeing?” Frank asked, sitting on the counter.

“Oh I remember. Very handsome, has a daughter. What about him?” Linda asked, checking on the house plants. She picked up the watering can and poured a small amount in the thirsty plants.

“Well, tonight I’m going to ask him and little Bandit on a date. Basically, I bought her some chocolate and I drew her a little picture. I was wondering if you could get me two arrangements.” Frank asked apprehensively. The bell sounded again as another customer walked in. 

“I’ll be with you in just a minute, you can look around and see if you find anything you like.” Linda said with a pleasant smile. “What did you have in mind baby?” She asked her son, checking to make sure the precut arrangements had enough water.

“I was thinking a dozen roses for Gerard and half a dozen tiger lily’s for Bandit?” Frank asked playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Alright. I’ll get them made up. Can you go back in the back and refill the fertilizer container? Figure I should get you while you’re here. Go on. Let me help this lovely gentleman and then I’ll get them made up.” Linda said, patting Frank’s leg.

Frank kissed his mother’s cheek and did as she asked while she helped the other customer. Frank couldn’t help but be nervous again. Asking Bandit on a date was almost as nerve wracking as asking Gerard. Frank almost wanted the five year old’s approval more than he wanted Gerard’s. Bandit was a big part of Gerard’s life. Bandit needed to like Frank for Gerard to like Frank. So Frank filled the fertilizer containers and waited for his mother’s focus to be free. 

After a few moments Linda’s focus was free and she began Frank’s arrangements. “Are you coming to dinner on Friday?” Linda began to arrange the roses in a little bouquet with baby’s breath and a little black ribbon. 

“I’ve got a show, but I can stop by here in the afternoon. I’ll bring you lunch.” Frank smiled at his mother. He loved watching the happiness in her face while she worked.

“That sound’s good to me. Didn’t you have a meeting today?” She asked, wrapping plastic around the stems of the flowers before tying securing it with a rubber band and started on the bouquet for Bandit.

“Yeah, it went pretty well. We’ll be having another in a few weeks. This is actually happening mom.” Frank bounced on his toes and smiled at his mother. “I’ve never been so excited about something.” Frank smiled at her and went over to hug her.

“Well that just isn’t true. Your first boyfriend, your first band, your first show. It’s okay, there are a hundred things you’ll be more excited for. Alright, your flowers are done. I miss you Frankie. The house is so lonely without you there." Linda said patting Frank's back. 

"I'll come by more often, Ma." Frank hugged his mom and spent the afternoon helping her around the shop. He left with enough time to stop at his apartment to retrieve the drawing he made for little B before heading over to Gerard’s.

Frank had gone all day without a cigarette and he was realising he didn’t really feel he needed it. Frank knocked on Gerard’s door, hearing a little squeal of “Frank’s here!” from Bandit. Gerard opened the door, B hot on his heels. He leaned forward and kissed Frank’s cheek as Bandit hugged Frank’s legs. 

“Hi guys! I’ve got a present for the two of you.” Frank held out the two bouquets and then handed Bandit her box of chocolate. “Now, you can’t eat that until after dinner, but that is all for you little lady.” Frank smiled as Bandit squealed again.

“Frankie, my teacher teached me how to write my name today.” Bandit said excitedly, holding her presents to her chest.

“Taught,” Both Frank and Gerard corrected.

“That’s super cool B, why don’t you show me?” Frank said, setting down to her height .

“Here Bandit, give me the flowers and I’ll put them in your vase.” Gerard said, taking the little bouquet from her hands.

Bandit took Frank’s hand and pulled him to the kitchen table. She set the chocolates down and picked up a pencil. She carefully wrote her name, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth. She finished and held the paper out to Frank, her tiny lips smiling.

“Oh that’s very good honey. I’m very proud of you. Here, why don’t we clean off the table for daddy and then help him make the pizza?” Frank asked Bandit, tickling her sides gently. Frank and Bandit cleared all the papers off and Bandit ran off with them. Frank made his way over to Gerard and pulled him close for a slow kiss. “I think I’ll ask her while the pizza is in the oven.” Frank said thoughtfully. 

“I think that is a good idea. How was your day?” Gerard asked, reaching out to run his hands up Frank’s sides.

“Oh you know, studio is the same as always.” Frank didn’t like lying to Gerard, but he didn’t want to say anything about the record deal until it was certain. 

Bandit’s little feet rushed back into the room, a tiny apron in her hands. “Daddy, I need help tying my chef’s thingy.” She whined, holding it out to Gerard. “And I can’t find my puffy hat!” 

“It’s an apron honey, and you’re hat is in the drawer. I’ll get it, ask Frankie to help you tie it okay?” Gerard said, bending at the waist to be level with her face.

“Frankie, will you help me tie my apron? Pretty please, with cherries and whip cream and sprinkles and chocolate?” Bandit asked, tugging on Frank’s pants leg. Frank bent down and tied it for Bandit, smiling to himself. 

The pizza making went well. Gerard thought Frank and Bandit were down right adorable. They sat at the table and Frank carefully unfolded the drawing he made for Bandit. “Bandit, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with your daddy and me? We could go to the park and have a picnic and go to the arcade. And I was thinking of getting a puppy. I was thinking maybe you and your daddy could help me pick it out.” Frank said softly, putting the picture of the pumpkins in front of her.

“Oh I love puppies! Daddy can we go?” Bandit squealed, jumping to hug Frank. 

“Of course we can baby. We can go this Saturday.” Gerard smiled and the timer went off. He jumped up to check it and smiled at Frank. 

Saturday came quickly. Bandit was running around with a few kids her age and Gerard and Frank sat together on a blanket. Frank was trying to muster up the courage to ask Gerard to be his boyfriend. He had been thinking it over for weeks, he just didn’t know how to do it.

“You know Frank, we’ve been seeing each other for weeks now and it just occured to me that you could be seeing other people too. And I don’t want that to happen. I want to keep you all to myself, so I was wondering if you wanted to make us official.” Gerard said, his voice was quiet and shaky, he reached out to grab Frank’s hand.

“I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you that for weeks and it was literally just that easy. Of course I want to make us official. I love spending time with you and Bandit.” Frank leaned closer and pressed his lips to Gerard’s. Gerard held Frank’s hips and pulled him closer. “Okay,” Frank pulled back, “we’re in a park. With your daughter ten feet away. We can do that later.” 

Bandit scurried over grabbing Frank and Gerard’s hands. “Come play with me!” She yelled with a high pitched giggle. 

So they ran around the park with the energetic five year old until she grew bored with the park. They headed to the arcade, but Gerard and Frank had more fun with that then Bandit did and she quickly became bored. They entered the pet shop and instantly, Bandit was dragging them to look at every animal in the store. Frank found the perfect puppy and Gerard and Bandit ended up walking out with one of their own. 

Monday rolled around and Bandit was with Lindsay. Gerard invited Frank over, and obviously Frank accepted. Frank and Chip headed over to Gerard’s. Chip and Lewis got along well. The two puppies loved to play together. Gerard and Frank were on Gerard’s couch. Frank was stretched out on top of Gerard. His hand threaded through Gerard’s hair and their tongues battled for dominance. They were both painfully hard, and Frank knew he wanted Gerard, more than he had wanted anyone else; in any way possible. 

Gerard was pulling Frank’s t-shirt over his head when Frank’s phone began to ring. Both had intended to ignore it, but once the cycle ended, it began to ring again. Frank answered with a groan, not happy to be speaking to his bandmate, Shaun.

“Frankie, it’s done they’ve decided. They’re going to sign us. We’ve got to finish recording the album, and then we’re headed out on tour.” 

Frank sat shocked for a moment, he bit his lip and looked over Gerard. “We can finish it up tomorrow. Shaun, we’ve made it. This is actually happening.” Frank’s voice shook and his skin began to sweat in a good way. “I’ll talk to you later, I’ve got a really cute man I need to tell some good news to.” 

Frank hung up the phone and told Gerard his good news. Gerard decided on beers to celebrate. One turned to two and then five and then they moved to the bedroom. After months of seeing each other and fooling around. The night finally ended the way both men wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hoped you liked it. Feel free to let me know what you think, just don't make me cry please.


End file.
